Irresistível!
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Segundo o velho ditado, os que têm virtude ganham tudo, mas para Shoran, acostumando com os desadores e mortes, o amor ensinou que por linhas tortas se construíam a sina de um homem feliz. [Para Mery Li]


**Niang Zi**

**By: Anna C. Lennox**

**Betas:Lanah e Kyhara Tao**

**Para: Mery**

**15 de agosto de 1678- **

_-_Senhora, senhora! Olha, estamos a uma légua de distante de_ Luo da Yu! - _gritou o pequeno criado encarregado de servir a esposa do grande Sze Xiao Li Shoran durante o período em que pela tradição e bom costume mandava que as boas filhas da China voltassem ao lar para passar um breve período antes da festa do meio outono ou da cerimônia da Lua.

-Sim, graças a Buda estamos salvos! - falou a linda mulher ricamente vestida com um traje bordado pela suas próprias mãos.

-Estamos próximo do acúleo de Lu-Chan, Senhora Sakura.

Arrumando o lençol de ombro, a jovem acariciou a protuberante barriga de seis meses. Quando saíra das terras do esposo há três meses atrás seu ventre ainda dava poucos sinais de que estava grávida. Shoran irá ficar exultante ao saber que segundo a sua sábia avó estava a esperar um varão que nasceria sobre o signo do dragão, mantendo assim, uma reminiscência que por séculos e mais século se findava.

Era como a fênix, bordada delicadamente na gola e na manga cumprida de seu vestido. O mais engraçado era que nunca antes, uma fênix e um dragão haviam gerado um fruto tão poderoso como agora. Seu clã era conhecido por sempre ressurgir das cinzas e o do marido era e sempre seria lembrado pelo dom de guerrear.

Olhou para o menino que tinha pouco menos que treze anos que guiava seu cavalo com maestria por um caminho, Lu-Chan, em que vários homens haviam padecido. Lu-Chan era reconhecido por ser cruel com qualquer um que ousasse desafiá-lo, além de ser povoado por marginalizados que saqueavam para sobreviver. Mas o pequeno Kien não demonstrava medo ou cansaço, andava com o queixo empinando e segurava as rédeas do velho cavalo branco como um orgulhoso Tcho. Estava levando a senhora de Xiao, seu mestre, seu senhor, seu dono. Poucos homens, e olha que ele ainda era um menino, tinha conseguido a proeza de conquistar sua confiança.

-Essa é uma região nivelada e por causa da chuva torrencial que despencou ontem, senhora, creio que há buracos no chão a partir de agora. - falou o rapazinho olhando para Sakura no momento em que dava uma maçã ao cavalo.

-Então, acho que devemos diminuir o ritmo. - falou um senhor vestindo um uniforme camuflado de camponês para não correrem o risco de serem atacados pelo inimigo, que poderia vir, pelas roupas, a saber sobre a sua posição social .- Há pontos de deslizamento por toda a encosta, Senhora, creio que é mais seguro tomarmos um atalho que nos levaria para pouco mais ao sul de Hu-Pei. - concluiu ofegante mostrando a vegetação rasteira, toda enlameada e com alguma crateras.

-Sim, mas nesse caso...

-Chegaremos amanhã em Luo da Yu. - cortou Sakura exasperada e mordiscando os lábios secos.

-Acho que sim, Senhora.

-Acha Kien? - perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha não escondendo o aborrecimento.

-Se caso formos para o leste poderemos chegar a tempo do anoitecer.

-E quais são os riscos?

-Iremos pegar a vazão do rio Siao e...e..eu não sei qual é o humor do rio em sua principal catalisação.

Nervosa, Sakura olhou para trás e viu cada olhar de seus criados. Era num total de vinte e não havia um que não estivesse cansado e com dor por todo o corpo. No dia anterior, sua diligência tinha sido deixada para trás por causa do volume de água do mesmo temperamental rio.

Não seria justo arriscar a vida de todos, mas também não mereciam passar mais um dia dormindo a céu aberto, sem quase nenhum suprimento no qual também estariam correndo o risco de serem agredidos e molestados por qualquer bando que atuava na região.

-O que você acha Nan?-perguntou Sakura olhando para a criada de confiança.

-Confio mais na bondade do rio do que no coração de homens sedentos por ouro, Senhora.

Sim, com a convivência com os irmãos de sangue, Sakura aprendera a respeita a natureza e as suas crises de temperamentos. O sol ainda aquecia os esqueletos e as andorinhas piavam fraquinhas. Não devia passar das seis da manhã, se corressem contra o relógio e o rio ajudasse, poderia estar com o seu marido ao anoitecer onde realizariam a milenar Festa da Lua na solidão de seus aposentos e fazendo planos para o pequeno SZE que crescia em seu ventre.

Fitando o barranco que bloqueava a metade do caminho, Sakura olhou para o soldado e depois para o garotinho.- Vamos ir para o leste, pequeno Kien.

O murmúrio de aprovação encheu o peito de Sakura de esperança e o coração do menino de orgulho. Era a primeira vez que alguém importante reconhecia a sua inteligência e confiava em seus conhecimentos.

Rindo para o chinesinho descalço, Sakura decidiu que, ao chegarem _Luo da yu, _conversaria com Shoran sobre a possibilidade de transformá-lo em um pequeno arrendatário, dando um pedaço de terra para que assim pudesse crescer em suas dadas possibilidades, jurando assim, fidelidade aos Li.

OOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

Shoran olhava do alto de sua torre de vigilância o trabalho dos camponeses na lavoura de arroz. Aquela não era a época da colheita, mas naquele dia, em especial, autorizara todos os seus escravos e trabalhadores a pegarem uma pequena quantia de cada ingrediente necessário para fazer o famigerado bolinho da lua.

Taciturno, ele olhou para o céu azul e ensolarado, mas que ainda conservava uma pequena lua sem cor, sem vida, adormecida ou até mesmo apagada pelo o brilho poderoso do astro rei. Aquela era a época do ano em que odiava a noite e o dia, odiava o vento, odiava a chuva, odiava seu quarto, odiava sua família e repudiava a saudade que o consumia. Sem Sakura nada parecia ter importância!

_Droga, _praguejou consigo mesmo segurando a língua para não falar um palavrão ainda mais cabeludo na frente do Lama que presenciava fascinado a dança e as canções que a séculos fazia parte da cultura de seu clã.

As mulheres com os seus trajes típicos, devidamente presos em fita azul sobre a cintura, reduziam o tamanho do vestido amarrando-o as dobras em cada canto da fita deixando o joelho a mostra. Sem os tamancos, soltavam os cabelos dançando com o cesto cheio de arroz, frutas secas e feijão que mais tarde virariam uma das mais saborosas iguarias e exalariam um cheiro que ficaria impregnado a cada canto de sua terra até o final do outono e a chegada do inverno.

Um ritual lindo que reverenciava a mãe lua e os antepassados celestiais, mas que perdera qualquer significado a partir do momento em que àquela época do ano passara a ser o único instante em que ficava longe da esposa amada.

Casara-se duas vezes e nas duas fracassara. Lien Li morrerá ao dar a luz por um aborto e Ming Ji fugira com o rebelde ganancioso. Anos mais tarde viera a descobrir que também morrera ao dar a luz a uma menina. No auge de seus quarenta e nove anos de vida no primeiro momento se negara a conhecer a menina do clã Kiang-si, além de jovem demais, já tinha se conformado com a idéia de que não fora feito para o casamento, todavia, todas as suas muralhas e torres de vigilância caíram no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com os dela.

Era desnecessária a descrição daquele momento, pois nem ele, com as tolas conjunturas somadas com o seu dom de rimar fariam jus àquele instante mágico.

-Vejo em sua face rugas de preocupação, filho! - falou sua idosa mãe ao seu lado.

Sorrindo sem graça, Shoran pegou a mão direita da mãe e com um carinhoso afago tentou tranqüilizá-la.

-Estou bem, mamãe.

-Não está não! - disse segurando fortemente a bengala com a mão esquerda. - Uma mãe nunca se engana, querido, sei que sente saudades de sua esposa.

-Isso já não um mistério, mamãe. - falou não contento a ironia. - Essa não é a época que mais aprecio. Por mim, Sakura jamais sairia dos limites de minha terra.

-Apenas três meses são apenas três míseros meses que a pobre tem para rever a família.

-A família de Sakura se resumi a mim e a nosso filho. - zangado fechou mais a cara. - Não me agrada nada deixar minha esposa grávida atravessar sozinha o Siao nessa época do ano.

-Não seja dramático, Sze. - falou o Lama ensaiando passinhos da dança. - Sakura é uma guerreira mesmo que a impedisse de ir, ela iria do mesmo jeito.

-Não diga isso a meu coração, Lama.

-Filho, falta tão pouco para a chegada da sua esposa...porque não vai para o seu aposento descansar um pouco, caso contrário, serei obrigada a apelar a Buda. E, se sua mulher descobrir sobre a sua falta de educação certamente irá puni-lo. - sorrindo delicada deu uma leve palmada no braço forte do filho. - Vai Zse, para sua morada!

Rosnado grotesco, Shoran obedeceu a mãe mais pelo cansaço da mente quanto pelo o respeito. Não dormia há dias devido à inquietação de seu coração. Não temia apenas pela a segurança dela, mas sim pelo medo dela nunca mais voltar para os seus braços, como havia acontecido com a sua segunda esposa.

"_Tolice de uma mente jovem e infantil! Deixe de seus inimigos saberem de sua de franqueza, meu amigo! _" , falara Li Yu um afamado dramaturgo que aos 65 anos batera nos portões fortificados por ferro e cimento em busca de paz. Sakura, como fã fervorosa de suas obras, o compeliu com toda a sua candura ao aceitar a presença do ancião. Cinco anos se andaram como um gato no telhado ou vento em sua campina seca após a colheita do arroz. A vida do povo de seu adobe ficara recreativa com o tempo. Os empregados assalariados, os poucos que tinham, pararam de reclamar do salário após uma peça montada por Yu e Sakura no qual Buda e Confúcio jogavam Liu-po e ditavam a importância da estabilidade no trabalho e na vida. Os servos que antes eram obstinados a serem leais ao clã se apagaram mais ainda na tradição, se dedicando mais. Sakura e Yu haviam mudado a vida local. Nas noites, as festas eram permitidas e todas as casas poderiam permanecer iluminadas. O que antes era impossível devido às normas feudal aos poucos estava acontecendo em seu clã. E podia sentir uma mudança significativa no orgulho e na produtividade de seus trabalhadores.

A sua vida era boa demais. E o que mais temia era a certeza de que tudo um dia teria o seu fim. Confúcio já havia ditado sobre isso e Buda tinha o ensinado a ter fé e não pensar no amanhã. Afinal era um dos remanescentes dos antigos Sze...era um guerreiro por natureza.

Lin Feng, do alto da torre olhava o filho se afastar a passos ligeiros. Orgulhosa virou para o Lama, cuja felicidade e encantamento só não eram maiores do que a vontade de ir participar de colheita.

-Sze ama a esposa com fervor. - falou ele olhando para a senhora com admiração. - Isso é notável em nossa época, Feng.

-Aliás, cada dia que passo aqui, tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que realmente Sakura operou um milagre.

-Estou ansioso para conhecer essa menina.

-Quando a conhecer será mais uma vitima irreparável de seu charme. - sorrindo Brejeira, a velha voltou a olhar o filho que havia parado perto da oficina domestica e dava alguma ordem ao meirinho que varria o chão. Ele era forte como o pai, podia dizer que era a copia do seu falecido marido, ombros altos e largos, braços fortes, pernas ágeis e possantes, alto como um gigante de terracota, rosto delicado marcado por cicatrizes deixadas pela a lamina cruel do inimigo, lábios finos, os olhos cor âmbar que mudava de cor conforme o humor, os cabelos negros que após longo contato com o sol diário ganhara uma nova tonalidade castanha, presos em uma fita azul do vestido de sua nora. A personalidade bondosa e autoritária. Seu filho não puxara nenhum de seus traços, infelizmente, ao contrário de suas filhas que nada tinha do pai. Acreditava na bondade e sabedoria de Buda, ele sabia o que fazer por linhas certas ou por linhas tortas.

Animada, olhou para o sábio responsável pelos ritos, ao grande **Chenghuang **logo mais a noite.

-E hoje, Lama, esta tudo preparado para o grande Chenghuang?

-Sim, Feng. - falou um pouco sério. - Após um mês confeccionando a imagem, ontem ela ficou pronta. - olhando para o céu e depois para velha, continuou. - Será louvado como se deve! Vamos até a oficina do templo. Quero que o veja com seus próprios olhos.

Assentindo, Lin aceitou a ajuda do Lama. Era um orgulho ser a primeira a ver Chenghuang de perto. Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada em sua vida.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

O rio Siao estava estranhamente tranqüilo, já do outro lado da margem Sakura e Nan ajudavam quem ainda não tinha conseguido a façanha. Já não temia pela a sua vida, mas sim pela de seus servos que atravessavam segurando em cordas improvisadas feitas de pedaços de lençóis nada confiável. Mesmo calmo, a correnteza do rio era forte o bastante para arrastar quem quer fosse pelos os seus córregos cheios de rochas e pedras. Cair ali era mortal!

Olhando para os homens que seguravam a corda, Sakura viu a tristeza estampadas nos olhos de cada um. Sabiam que dificilmente o ancião que faltava teria forças para agüentar a correnteza forte. Se ao menos...

-Você, Ngan! - falou Sakura apontando para o soldado mais forte e jovem designado pelo o marido para protegê-la.

-O que quer que eu faça senhora?

Tirando a corda áspera e pesada da zela do cavalo, Sakura olhou para Nan que logo veio ajudar a desembaraçar a aspereza. Infelizmente a corda era curta, um pouco maior do que o seu tamanho, levando em conta que ela tinha apenas 1 metro e 55 a corda devia ter mais dez ou doze centímetros. Mas era o suficiente para cumprir seu intento.

-Quero que atravesse mais uma vez o rio e salve Peng. - ordenou mostrando a corda crua. - Amarre o corpo do velho ao seu com essa corda, dando um nó bem forte, segure ele com toda a sua força e mande ele se agarra a você e com a sua outra mão segure o nosso cabo e atravesse o rio. - explicou ele entregando o objeto que salvaria a vida de uma pessoa especial para todos a li. - Sei que irá conseguir.

O grandalhão sorriu e com apoio de todos e com os gritos das duas crianças que acompanhavam a comitiva, ele fez mais do que Sakura havia pedido e em menos de dez minutos o velho estava salvo. Só assim ela pode respirar aliviada e se preocupar com o estado de seu traje. Com a ajuda de Kien subiu no alazão e tirou os tamancos completamente inutilizados pela a água doce do poderoso Siao.

-Agora sim tenho a certeza de que irei ver Shoran hoje à noite. - comentou Sakura baixinho como uma oração.

-E que seu filho irá nascer saudável.

-Sim. - concordou ela olhando para Nan, cuja veste não passava de um trapo sujo. - Depois desse susto creio que meu bebê será igual ao pai.

Acarinhando a barriga, olhou para a mata fechada, cheia de pinheiros e arvores afrodisíaca. O verde vivo produzia um espetáculo de luzes ao receber de braços abertos os raios impiedosos do sol. Era meio dia, pois o astro rei estava no auge e as andorinhas desciam ao chão a procura de comida.

Ela estava com fome e esgotada, mas mesmo assim esperaria para a come ao lado do esposo na noite em que costumava ser gloriosa em todos os aspectos.

OooooOOOooooO

O sol já se escondia no horizonte, e o crepúsculo produzia uma cor lilás no céu deixando a luz ainda mais bonita. Ainda tinha poucas estrelas, mas isso pouco importava. Era naquela noite em que a Lua era rainha e todos na China eram seus súditos. Até mesmo o imperador.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, Shoran podia ver a comitiva se aproximar lentamente do destino final. Em poucos minutos _Luo da Yu _estaria em festa e só assim poderia respirar livremente sem a pressão que segurava com garras de aço os seus pulmões.

Os minutos passavam lentamente, até conseguir ver a esposa e os seus servos. Descendo rapidamente da torre, Shoran desviou dos patos e dos cachorros que ficavam prontamente no portal principal de seu feudo. Apeando o seu cavalo negro, saiu em disparada indo de encontro à esposa.

OooooOOOooooO

-É o grande Sze! - gritou o garoto apontando para o aspecto negro que se movia com agilidade.

Sakura, parando de galopar preferiu esperar a chegada do marido. Todos seguiram o seu exemplo. Sorridente a moça sacudia os cabelo preso apenas numa tira de seda vermelha, um pedaço do próprio vestido, que já não servia nem mesmo para limpar o chão da cozinha do adobe.

Colocando as duas mãos na sobrancelha, Sakura pode assim focalizar o vulto negro acompanhado por dois servos leais ao marido. Shoran era viril, forte, destemido, galopava como um verdadeiro demônio sobre o pequeno estreito de areia branca que separava a plantação de arroz do cultivo de trigo, fazendo uma nuvem de poeira em suas costas.

_Antes um Sze...sempre um Sze!_, pensou circunspecta, olhando para o olhar de admiração que o pequeno Kien nutria e que lhe saltava pelo o sorriso. Se perguntasse ao garoto o que ele queria ser, certamente, responderia que desejava ser igual ao grande e temido Sze.

Sim, seu marido era ícone, ou melhor, uma lenda. E ela era única que sabia que por de trás daquela pujança toda batia um coração carinhoso e extremamente protetor.

-Sempre gostou de chamar a atenção, não é mesmo Shoran. - falou Sakura sorrindo ladina para o homem suado, que não demonstrava nenhum pingo de cansaço, nem ofegava após uma intensa corrida no alazão negro, mas conhecido como Tai, uma metáfora estranha para um bicho que tinha os olhos vermelhos que causava medo em qualquer um, menos a ela e Sho.

Quieto, olhando-a de cima para baixo, desceu do cavalo que relinchou bufando impetuosamente para ela, falando com a única forma que tinha para expressar que a amava e que queria um carinho, além de uma maçã suculenta.

-Viu, Tai sentiu minha falta! - comentou enchendo os olhos com as vestes negras do marido, que ao esmero, tinha penteado o cabelo e prendido com uma de suas fitas que ficara no adobe. Sabia que era sua pelo simples fato de que esse era o costume de seu homem. Sempre usava uma coisa sua para lhe dar sorte ou para matar a saudade.

Sakura soltou um gemido abafado quando foi pega pela cintura, não mais fina, pelo marido.

-Não é só Tai que sente a sua falta, Saki. - falou ele pela primeira vez em simples murmuro. - Pensei que ia endoidecer!

-Ainda bem que não enlouqueceu. - falou abraçando-o fortemente.

-O que aconteceu com a sua diligência? - perguntou olhando para a esposa toda decomposta.

-Caiu um pé d'água ontem, quando estávamos em uma das fontes abastecidas pelo o rio Siao. - respondeu encostando a cabeça no peitoral forte. - A água subiu rapidamente, e infelizmente não houve tempo de salvar a carroça e alguns suprimentos.

Com os olhos arregalados, Shoran segurou sua cabeça procurando sinais de ferimentos.

-Não, não querido, eu estou bem. - falou beijando o queixo coberto pelas barbas espessa que ia do cavanhaque até o final do maxilar, se confundindo com o cabelo. - Nada aconteceu comigo e nem com ninguém. Foi apenas um susto e nada mais.

-Arghhh, Sakura, pare de maquilar a situação. - nervoso e um pouco agressivo afastou-se. - Quase a perdi por causa de uma maldita tradição.

Rígida, ela caminhou até o alazão negro que não havia parado de relinchar, além de ameaçando o servo fiel do marido com alguns coices.

-Isso não vai ficar assim. Vou escrever uma missiva para o seu pai...

-Ah, não vai não. - cortou controlada. - O que aconteceu foi um acidente e nada mais. - concluiu agradando o cavalo ao dar uma maçã.

Sombrio, ele pegou-a pela cintura colocando-a sobre o cavalo negro e logo em seguida apeou-o. Olhando para o menino, mandou que ele levasse o alazão de Sakura e deu uma ordem em cantonês arcaico para que todos o seguissem.

-Quantas vezes eu já falei para a senhorita não me contradizer em público, Sakura? - sussurrou ele ameaçador. - Fale, mulher?

Estremecendo de medo e prazer, Sakura deitou meigamente a sua cabeça no peito dele e pos a acariciar a barriga. Todos ali estavam acostumados com as brigas deles, com o tempo eles deixaram de prestar atenção nos berros que sempre davam um com outro.

-Sakura...

-Arff, Shoran, você esta chato! - resmungou. - Olhe minhas unhas, minhas roupas, meus cabelos, estou emplastada de sujeira. Não quero brigar com você, não quero mesmo docinho. - falou enfiando a cara no pescoço dele dando uma longa fungada. - Você ainda quer brigar comigo?

Gemendo, Shoran sabia que não era capaz brigar com a esposa. Sakura era impossível.

OOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

Deitada sobre almofadas com cores fortes e vibrantes, Sakura se deliciava com um vinho antigo, ao seu lado, o marido repousava, dormia e sonhava com o filho de ambos, além de estar completamente saciado após horas e horas de afagos e beijos. Ele temia machucá-la, mas quem podia com Sakura?

Nem eu mesma! Pensou pegando o recipiente de vinho, cuja cor prata espelhava a lua anfitriã e homenageada da noite. Virou mais uma vez o liquido vermelho no copo de cerâmica simples.

Fechando o penhor aberto, Sakura deitou a cabeça no peitoral bem desenvolvido do marido. Aquele era o local do corpo dele que mais amava, ali era tão querida e bem-vinda que a sua vontade era de ficar para sempre assim com ele. Deixando o copo do lado, beijou-o carinhosamente nos lábios e logo em seguida estava com a cabeça de voltar no mesmo lugar, podia escutar as batidas fortes de seu coração e o sobe e desce da respiração lenta e torturante.

-Como sentia falta disso, Sakura. - falou ele com os olhos fechados. - Acordar e ter suas cabeça apoiada no torso, sentir seus beijos cálidos em meus lábios.

-Seria um ato repetitivo, mas eu também senti muita a sua falta.

-E em pensar que quase a pedir...

-Shh, Sho! - repreendeu brava apoiando o queixo no peitoral nu e assim podendo fitá-lo. - Nada aconteceu...felizmente!

-Não aconteceu por milagre de Buda.

-Não aconteceu por que tinham pessoas corajosas ao meu lado. - corrigiu dura. - Poderíamos ainda estar na metade do caminho, era mais seguro, porém longe, mas não, por amor a você eu me arrisquei mais ainda para chegar no final da tarde.

-Mas um motivo para escrever a carta aos seus, avisando que no próximo ano não poderá ir visitá-los! - comunicou autoritário.

Arregalando os olhos, Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Shoran estava a coibindo? Odiava as viagens longas, mas a família fazia parte de sua identidade. Nunca mais vê-los seria perder um pouco de sua inocência e sagacidade.

-É? - ergueu o queixo desafiadora. - Você que me proíba algo, Sze Xiao Li Shoran, que pego meu filho e minhas roupas e vou embora com a mesma presa que o senhor programou nosso casamento para me levar para cama.

-Você seria capaz de me deixar?

-Não me desafie, homem.

Travando uma batalha de orgulhos, Sakura e Shoran ficaram se digladiando por minutos. Até que no auge da discussão o marido a beijou, carregando-a para a cama de almofadas feita especialmente para eles no jardim particular.

-Você pensa que me compra com beijos molhados? - perguntou deixando que o marido tirasse o penhoar de seda azul.

-Não pense que vou mudar de idéia só por causa de um recipiente quebrado. - rebateu imitando o seu timbre de voz quando beija delicadamente e pele macia do pescoço. - Sakura não quero brigar com você...

Entregue, Sakura contorcia de prazer nos braços dele.

-Mas, mas você adora me provocar.

-Claro, eu adoro o seu rosto rubro, esquentadinha.

-Amo quebrar as porcelanas de seus antepassados em sua cabeça. - falou ela entre gemidos.

Beijando a sua imensa barriga, Shoran gargalhou ao sentir o chute intenso do neném.

-Parece que o bebê gosta de mim!

Rindo, os olhos verdes brilharam de felicidade.

-Acho que sim! - falou colocando a mão esquerda sobre a dele. - Desde pequeno ele reconhece o pai!

-Ele?

-Sim, tenho certeza de que é um menino.

-Tem certeza? Mas...como?

-Eu simplesmente tenho, querido!

Concordando, Shoran deitou o corpo da esposa sobre o seu voltando, a acarinhá-la, mas desta vez sem nenhuma malicia ou segundas intenções.

Segundo o velho provérbio, os que têm virtude ganham tudo, mas para um Sze, acostumado com o calor da batalha e o sol diário do trabalho árduo, aquela frase poderia sim ter outra conotação.

_Os que amam ganham tudo..._

E ele era um exemplo fiel daquele dito, que inventara em uma noite especial, era verdade.

E isso foi comprovado quatro meses depois, quando barulhento e temperamental, Ta Yeou chegou ao mundo, mostrando que era o fruto do amor mais puro que já existiu em toda a China.

**Fim!**

**Vocabulário**

**Sze: **O exército, Guerreiro.

**Ta Teou: **o grande ter

**Luo da Yu: **Chuva Pesada

**Niang Zi:** Esposa

**Tai: **Paz

**Kien:** Criador

**Liu-po:** Jogo no qual participavam dois adversários, com um assessor para cada um, e que dependia do arremesso ou manipulação de varetas e fichas a fim de compor um certo desenho.

Oiee!

Essa fic é um presente para a querida Mery que faz aniversário nesse dia. Oh, oh, oh, bem desejo que seja feliz e que tudo que venha a fazer nessa vida seja repleto de realização. Te adoro, querida!

Bem, agora estou saindo de férias. Só vou voltar a escrever no final de fevereiro para o começo de março. Ando desanimada e quero colocar algumas coisas em ordem. Mas mesmo assim gostaria que vocês massageassem o meu ego comentando.

Quem sabe assim não volto com força total e mais cedo do que previsto?

Beijos!

Anna C. Lennox


End file.
